Testifiers of the Anomalous Love
by DarkLight08
Summary: For there are witnesses to each and every story. Theirs included.
1. Chapter 1

**Testifiers of the Anomalous Love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This applies until the very end of this story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - The Moon, the Stars, and the Darkness**

 _The cherry blossom petals fell, fluttering down. The cherry blossom petals fell, embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

* * *

Vengeance, anger, hatred, power, bloodlust.

He was nothing but a vain shinobi. Naïve and gullible, despite all the abilities in his arsenal and the potential hovering a mere grasp away from him. A disgrace to his family, a disappointment to his village, but most of all, an ignominy in his own eyes.

That was why he'd chosen this path. Traveling around the world to open his mind, to let his gaze fall upon something even the two doujutsus he possessed couldn't give him. To seek answers, without anyone to delude nor deceive him. To atone to the sins that he had committed while being misled to all the fallacious beliefs. Something he should've done instead of dowsing within rage and hate years before.

The wind mussed up his jet black hair as his legs paced. Two years was a long time, that much was apparent from his changed appearance. He'd grown out his hair, that much was evident from a distance away. His bangs served to hide his left eye, while the rest of his hair grew to the nape of his neck while still maintaining its spiky nature that complimented his impeccable physiognomy. Compared to his genin days, the most striking part of his physique would be his eyes, a mismatched pair of two doujutsus. One a breathtaking onyx orb that glints mysteriously under just the slightest hint of light. One moment they were like that - murky raven black, and the next moment it was crimson with black lines - the reputable sharingan. The other he kept hidden to repel attention, the Samsara eye – the Rinnegan. He'd also resorted to wearing a cloak by means of concealing his absent left hand. He soughed, it took him days of a vicious battle, a wrecked valley, and an arm each to finally let his friend's words really sink in. An extortionate cost, one that bound him to that idiotic blonde forever – not that he minded, but should he be questioned, he'd undoubtedly deny such a thing.

Two years was a long time, and the last ordeals in Kirigakure and Kumogakure made his heart ache. Even in the aftermaths of war, in these peaceful days, many were still clouded with the need for revenge as he did years ago. He was best suited for the mission not just because of what he possessed, but also because he could relate to the raging fire ignited by the need for retribution.

He didn't regret answering to Kakashi's request for help, if anything he was glad of it. Chino and Nowaki questioned him two things he couldn't answer at the time. Now, though, he realized that just the knowledge of revenge would do no good, that exculpation to those who wronged you wasn't enough either. He was set for the last and paramount part of the atonement he sought, forgiving himself. He was done with drowning within hatred, within guilt, and it was about time for him to let himself to drown within joy. There's only one place where one could be filled to the brim with contentment.

Home.

Amidst the jumbled flurry, his train of thoughts would always lead back to that 4-letter word. And right now, with the letter in his clutch and its words etched into his heart, that's exactly where he's headed.

* * *

"Now, now, crying your eyes out would do you no good, Kimi-chan," Her viridian orbs softened as she patted the back of the blonde girl soothingly. The girl was no more than a 6 year-old, and losing her father in the midst of the war was something the pinkette wished wouldn't happen to anyone. Her clinic was bustling with kids as of always, all with sorrow and despondency behind their irises and steps loaded with heavy burdens. "Your father was a brave man; he must've wished you nothing but the best. Do you wish to be strong like him?"

The girl disentangled herself and wiped her eyes harshly. "Hai! I will train so that I can become strong like otou-san!" Gazing into her brown eyes that were filled with so much determination tugged on her heartstrings. She must not let the poor girl drown in sadness, for there would be no telling the worse things that could commence should these kids do.

"That's great, Kimi-chan!" She put her forefinger to her chin in a thinking gesture, "but strong girls don't cry, Kimi-chan. They held their head high, they wear a huge smile on their faces, and they spread love to everyone," her heart bloomed as she watched the little girl mimic her as she acted out her words. "Now, off you go, your mother's waiting for you," she lifted the girl with ease and put her on the ground.

"Okaa-san!" In no time, the girl set off running into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Oi, Forehead, your shift's long over, why are you still here?" She didn't need to turn around to figure out who that was. Only one person still calls her by that name.

"Kimi-chan wasn't picked up yet, I found her here crying," she watched longingly at the girl walking hand-in-hand with her mother.

"Now that she's gone home, what are you up to?" Green met blue, and cognizance sunk to her blonde best friend. "No, not again, your apartment surely misses you, Forehead," she was hot on her trails as the pinkette started to move. "What's in the border, anyways?"

The blonde got no immediate reply since her friend was paying for an onigiri. Not that she was in a dire need of an answer, she just wished that her friend would have more sense than to keep inflating her hopes. "I don't know, Pig," she was rewarded with a snort, "I just have this feeling that the village's getting more and more cramped each day," she shrugged. "The border's the only place where the sky's more open, you know? Why are you still here anyways, didn't you tell me that you have a date with Sai any time now?"

Ino heaved a sigh at her best friend's antics. It's a public secret what she's up to. How one could wait that persistently for someone that may or may not make an appearance would forever stay a mystery for her. "What about tomorrow? We're still going to Suna, right?"

"Of course! Do you even have to ask? We've promised to check on the clinic regularly, besides I bet the third wheel in our trip is a little too eager for a regular check-up on the clinic," her eyes twinkled with mirth and Ino caught what she meant in an instant – Shikamaru.

"Just- take care, okay?"

"I will, Pig, don't worry about me! But that stray hair's gonna be quite a problem," she pointed at her friend's nonexistent hair problem. Her lips curved upwards at how her friend immediately rushed to the bathroom in a panicked state.

She strode with ease while munching idly on her onigiri. Two years was a long time, but not much had changed for her. She still donned a red qipao top, the diamond marking the strength of a hundred seals was still perched in the center of her billboard brow, and her pink locks were still kept short.

The borders of Konoha bore memories like none other for the pink-haired kunoichi. Undoubtedly memories regarding _him_ , grim and fond alike. Two years was a long time, but it was as if there was a gravity that's pulling her towards him. All of her thoughts eventually flew back to him. 'Miss' would not be strong enough of a word to describe her feelings. Just a glimpse of him was enough to stoke the fires within her. When Kido kidnapped her, although she was faring well on her own, it elicited her hopes to know that he was actually within the vicinity of the crime scene.

She walked up the tree trunk near the border and sat on her usual branch. Gazing down towards the large trees covering the area, she reveled in how small she felt. The wind caressed her bare arms, the chill notifying her that evening was just around the corner. As the sun broke the blue sky with its descent, a sense of tranquility wrapped around her. Times like these, she wished she could freeze time, capture the moment to be savored eternally. But then again, what's life without a little spice here and there? With that thought, she eased herself off the tree and started to stroll under the setting sun back to her apartment.

When a feeling brushed past her out of a sudden, she pondered if she had indeed mastered the art of freezing time. Everything around her seemed to had been frozen in place. The hustling of the wind dwindled, the streak of tangerine lancing across the violaceous sky seemed to have met a stop, all stilled. All, save for her heart that was hammering in a frenzied beat inside her ribcage. This familiar chakra signature. It could only belong to one person. Her eyes widened, c _ould it be?_

* * *

Konohagakure. The village where he was born. The village where he watched as his whole clan was slaughtered by his beloved brother. The village where he carved memories that could never be quashed. His hometown. He's back.

His strides were slow but long and sure. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, as he passed them. Both seemed to be quite puzzled by the sight of him. Understandable, for he didn't leave so much as a message to notify anyone of his return.

The sight before him made him pause in his tracks. In fact, everything seemed to have paused as well. The rushing of the wind turned into a soft, lulling whisper in a distance and the sky in a plethora of vivid colors. But none as vivid as the sight before him.

There she stood, with nothing but five long steps to close the gap between them. She sure lived up to her namesake, what with that silly shade for her hair color. Her trademark red qipao still bore the white circle indicating her clan, but her figure, he had never had the chance to fully take into account how much time had passed and done her justice. She was a sight to behold, yet when she turned around and he caught glimpse of those vivid, vibrant emerald orbs, he began to question how he could hold himself at just a poke on her head that day. She closed her eyes then, hiding those fulgurating embers behind two curved slits, and opened her plump lips to utter out,

"Okaeri,"

And a second before she burst into a flurry of cherry blossom petals, he heard her voice once more, clear as day, cutting a straight a path into his ears, all the way to his temporal lobe.

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

It was him. There was no denying it anymore. It was him. It was him. It was him. It had become some sort of a mantra chanted over and over again in her mind until those three perfectly natural words sounded utterly foreign to her.

She had flitted away the moment she could get a hold of her bearings, and placed a clone in replacement of her immediately while she herself ran as fast as she could. Ran until her feet was numb, until her heart felt like it was rock-climbing into the base of her throat, until her breath came out in choked gasps. Rudderless, she knew not of where she was supposed to go. Should she go to Kakashi? After all, he was the Rokudaime, but then again that meant he must've known something already. Should she go to Ino? She was her best friend, but she didn't have the heart to disrupt her date with Sai. That left her with one last person she could go to. She sent out every prayer that he's not having a day out with Shikamaru to acquire his jounin rank, nor was he too occupied his upcoming wedding.

A memory embedded itself into her mind, indicating that her clone had burst away. She saw him, that tall, dark pococurante. If this was the 'next time' he had bespoken of, what would ensue after? Then she heard it, a whisper amidst the leaves' susurrates,

"Tadaima,"

And as one corner of his lips curled upwards in his wonted smirk, the small whisper that made her question if she was in fact imagining it had failed to escape her ears.

"Sakura."

* * *

A small part of him wished that another villain would emerge and wage another war. He was, after all, better in learning by experience than by these antediluvian scrolls and archaic archives. But naah, he was downright lying if he claimed he didn't relish this peace. Ramen in one hand and a glass of milk in his prosthetic hand, he was quite at peace despite the many readings that were due.

Just then, a loud banging ruptured what small sense of peace he had.

"Matte!" He sulked, he hadn't finished slurping his ramen! The banging didn't recede, if anything it increased. "Don't break down my door, dattebayo!" He swung his door open to reveal his flustered female teammate. And she looked worse for wear, her face a shade lighter than her qipao, consternation etched into her furrowed eyebrows. She controlled her ragged breath, but before Naruto could ask her what the matter at hand was, she beat him to it.

"He's here, Naruto. Sasuke-kun's here," she spoke breathlessly. Her expression though, was unreadable. He could then tell how vacillated her friend was upon the Uchiha's return.

"Doushita, Sakura-chan?" He sidestepped to let her into his messy apartment, littered with empty instant ramen cups and study materials.

"I... I guess I just don't know," she made for the couch, carefully avoiding the mines he left on the floor. It was a rarity, how she didn't fuss over the mess in an instant. Not that he minded, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, after all. "I shouldn't even care!" she soughed in aggravation.

Naruto wouldn't mind of the agitated girl that had been banging on his front door. He wouldn't have minded if said girl broke down and bawl her eyes out on his couch. But this fuming girl before his line of sight, he sure as hell minded. No one would want to be the receiving end of her wrath in times like these.

"S-Sakura-chan," he chuckled nervously, "K-Kakashi-sensei might-"

"He must've known something!" She jolted upright from the couch.

"Or he might not!" He immediately regretted bringing up that name. If the girl before him didn't kill him, then the Rokudaime would.

A slight ruckus by the windowsill captured the attention of both ninjas. An ANBU had appeared, granting the interjection he had been desirous of.

"Your presence has been requested by the Hokage," he added after spotting her just a second after, "both of you," and then the masked godsend took flight, but it didn't miss his notice that she had befallen into a much calmer state. And for that, he was grateful. In spite of any portents to the contrary, it would appear that he did prefer peace.

* * *

If his slanted eyes weren't enough of an indicator that he lacked sleep as much as he lacked tranquility, he didn't know what would. Kakashi was grateful that he inherited his father's silver-colored hair, that way his graying hair wouldn't be so apparent. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hoping that he'd cleared the mounting paperwork before Shikamaru would leave the day after, but looks like it would start to pile up even more.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi," the dark haired boy, no, man before him greeted him. His lips twitched behind his mask, such a greeting for the Hokage, "sensei." He added. So the great Uchiha still thinks of him as his sensei. He couldn't deny the pride that bloomed in his chest.

"Now, now, we both know I can no longer teach you anything you're not already capable of," he snatched a piece of paper, glimpse-read it, and signed it by the bottom. One down, infinity to go.

"And we both know that one doesn't necessarily have to share knowledge, but wisdom as well," the man's lips quirked upwards, and Kakashi found his lips acted on its own to mimic his. Huh, once a copy ninja, always a copy ninja.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you, Sasuke, for lending a hand," he grimaced for his choice of words," or, more like eyes, for that unpleasantries with, what was that? Dark Thunder Group?"

"Aa. Really, Hokage-sama," he smirked and said Hokage rewarded him with a deadpan. So much for his earlier remark," it was my pleasure, actually. If anything, it opened my eyes."

"Ja, let's cut to the chase, here, Sasuke. What brings you here?"

He didn't answer outright. His only visible eye seemed to be in deep calculation, mulling over his next words carefully.

"Is the Uchiha manor still habitable?"

Kakashi paused mid-signature. Well shoot, that ain't good, he frowned. His signature came out a little scribbly and messy in the end. The Rokudaime sighed, he regretted not paying full attention on his ex-student's words to begin with.

"Well, yes, it's been untouched since the day," he paused, "you know," a nod cued him to continue. "Are you staying, then, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes. "Aa."

Kakashi suppressed the urge to rub his temples, he shouldn't be putting his lassitude on public display. "Sasuke Uchiha, you've just subjected me to even more paperwork." According to his calculations, added with gut feeling, any moment now he would have to deal with even more troublesome matters. Now, that was that Nara kid rubbing off on him.

Sasuke smirked at his former sensei and the current Rokudaime, shaking his head at him with fatigue written all over his face. "Aa. Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei. What about-"

He was about to ask for the keys, Kakashi could tell, but the door creaked open behind him, cutting him short. Ah, so his messengers had done their deed.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Said person, who was renowned for his speed, couldn't turn around fast enough before a flash of yellow and orange and everything bright obscured his view. Hence, he found himself tackled into the position he was in, sprawled on the floor with a grinning blonde idiot on top of him.

"Get off me, dobe," he growled, shoving the blonde off of him before standing up, brushing off the dirt that had clung unto him.

The opened doors had apparently give way to all of his academy friends, all with the same expressions, disbelief added with a pinch of delight. The subject of those expression threw an accusing glare to the Hokage.

"Surely, I would know when a familiar chakra pranced into my village, Sasuke," Kakashi's eyes gleamed with mirth.

"Yosh! Ichiraku it is!" And soon after a chorus of resigned sighs and jaded 'Naruto's filled the Hokage's office, all surfeited with the blonde's addiction to ramen, especially Teuchi's Ichiraku.

Yet that evening, should an enemy have targeted said ramen stand, all of Konoha's top jounin would be vanquished in a blink of an eye. The stand was piling, barely accommodating the eleven people with only six stools available. No stances, no nothing, just jovial remarks thrown back and forth, save for one sat the corner, the last Uchiha. He'd never realized the veracity of the familiar sentence, how one are more prone to loneliness among the most packed crowd. His charcoal eyes had scanned the whole room that evening, and found that nobody had changed one bit. Although, one thing had been bothering him.

She didn't make eye-contact with him at all. Her head hung low, pink tresses covering her iridescent jade orbs from his sight. If what Naruto had said was true, then why wouldn't she do so much as acknowledge him? If she had smiled at him so sweetly under the lilac sky, then why was it apathy and a cold shoulder that she gave him? If she had voiced a welcome for him, then why wouldn't she act welcoming to him?

It didn't go past his notice when she slipped out from her stool. She only had a bowl of buta ramen and some Chinese tea. Not a drop of liquor was ingested by her. He downed the last of his drink in one big gulp. He needed to see the manor quickly, before it gets any later. Seeing the others laughed and chatted a little too loudly, he decided to leave them be.

This had always been the route for him, the gray asphalt leading to his house at the edge of Konoha. He would go past many shops and stores, until finally he would go by the training grounds. A few more miles after and the Uchiha complex would come into view.

The training ground was unoccupied that night. Its vacancy seemed to be calling for him somehow. One, two, three steps and his feet were no longer touching the gray asphalt but the green grass. Well, a few punches wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Everything was packed, she told herself. There weren't any dispatched team that would be returning that night, so no imminent emergency. Her friends were sharing jokes and stories over some drinks and ramen by the cozy Ichiraku. Yet there she was. On her own, in the middle of a street nowhere near her home. Slow and unsure steps taking her to no certain spot.

Deep down, she knew why she left early. It was him. She couldn't figure out why out of all time he decided to return that day. What was her to him? She wasn't sure she could face him after all her confessions. What a cheap girl he would've deemed her to be!

Yes, she knew where she headed now. She needed to go somewhere to vent her pent-up frustrations.

Just her luck that the training ground was occupied though. By the very person she was evading, too. Gritting her teeth, she masked her chakra and hid by a tall, sturdy tree nearby.

She just watched him as he was demolishing the training ground as if his life depended on it. She was perplexed at his extraordinaire. She had to squint her eyes to follow his every movement; she, who is the best kunoichi in Konoha of their generation. Lamentably for her, one-handed or not he was undeniably skilled – even more so with that Rinnegan he obtained since the Lord of the Six Paths blessed him.

"Who's there?"

She cursed under her breath. In her astonishment, she'd mistakenly let her guard down and forgot to keep her chakra masked completely. Stepping out, she was greeted with a kunai on the hollow of her throat. Her reflex kicked in as she gathered her chakra in her right hand and punched as hard as she could. The moment she realized who it was, it was too late. She should've known anyways, who else could be there save for the two of them? She couldn't stop her flying fist to connect with his body moving towards her and hit him square on the chest; she was sure she cracked several ribs on the process. Both were taken aback of the incident. An awkward moment of silence enveloped them - one too stunned that she had hit the infamous prodigy and the other too stunned that he had let a girl much less with pink hair hit him.

When realization hit her like buckets of cold water, she expeditiously rushed towards him. "Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! I thought- "She didn't know what she was thinking, that's the truth. His reply saved her from stammering, or dealing with awkward silence due to stopping mid-sentence though.

"It's alright." He waved his hand and tried to stand up using his hand as a cantilever. He winced as pain shot up his chest and fell back to the ground.

"I-" she reached his side and he eyed her skeptically. "Let me heal you," She held out her arms and let her hands glow green with her chakra for a slight moment. The last time she used her healing chakra was to stop the bleeding after he and Naruto had exchanged their last blows and costed both an arm.

"Hn. Fine." She didn't expect him to actually let her and for the second time for the day, she was aghast. Deep inside the injured boy was equally astonished with his own answer.

"Okay. Take off your cloak." Her medic side kicked in.

He glared at her.

But of course, she was one of his fangirls in the past, what else should she expect out of him? She let out a sigh. "Trust me just this once, I've surpassed even Tsunade-sama," Inwardly, she scolded herself. Sasuke was known for nothing but his trust issues. And what was she doing? Priding herself?

His gaze lingered on her face for a second before he let it fall and unclasped his cloak.

She sighed. "Your shirt, too."

His stoic face faced her the whole time he unbuttoned his shirt, rendering helpless to stop the heat creeping up her cheeks. His muscles rippled as he discarded the shirt, and she could clearly see the nasty bruise that was forming where she had punched him. Flowers bloomed in her chest as she felt pride surging within her. With deep and sincere guilt along to it as well. It's not like every day you could scrape a prodigy like him, let alone punch him – which she just did. She released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding as his shirt fell down on the grassy ground. She jerked her eyes from the sight of his chiseled chest as she remembered what she was about to do on the first place. Her hands glowed green with her healing chakra. He flinched when her hands came in contact with his chest both because of the pain and the ineffable feeling her touch gave him. Her hands felt smooth and small against his chiseled chest and he could feel the warm, soothing feeling it gave him. He let her lids closed over his onyx orbs. He missed her punch. He let his guard down. He blamed it on his tiredness after training. She's not one to be taken lightly, after all her solid punch at Kaguya contributed quite greatly in sealing the Rabbit Goddess.

She'd changed, she's different. The air of professionalism that she exuded was undeniable. However, it's more than just her skills that had matured. In this close proximity, he couldn't deny how mesmerizing her aventurine orbs had become, and how enamoring her cherry blossom colored hair was. And mostly, the feeling of her hands on his chest, added with her chakra. He knew instantly she wasn't lying when she said she's surpassed even the legendary Sannin and the Godaime, Tsunade, herself.

"There. All fixed." She stopped the flow of her chakra and let her hands fall unto her lap. She took a breath, "I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be." He buttoned his shirt back on and pushed himself up as he gathered his cloak in his hold. She followed suit and stood awkwardly before him. A pregnant silence enveloped the air surrounding them before the apathetic boy spoke, "Spar with me tomorrow." It was like an order, a question, and a statement mixed into one. How he managed to do that, she'd never know.

And, as she counted, this was the third time she was taken aback for today. "I- uh, what the hell, I'd stand no chance!" she scowled at him, something that surprised her as well.

"Hn. Tomorrow, same time." She could feel the lingering question in his compelling sentence and forced down the emerging smile.

"Matte-" A frown passed on her forehead as she growled. What right did he possess to command her to spar with him if the outcome's already fixed? Besides, tomorrow's not possible – she's going to Suna. "Next Tuesday," that's the day she'll be back. Inwardly, she questioned herself. She would be exhausted by the time she just got back. He stayed silent, but unmoving, so she took it as a sign to elaborate, "I'm going to Suna tomorrow."

"Hn. No kekkei genkai," it sounded to her like they had a deal.

Her face softened. "No seal as well, then," she tapped the purple diamond resting on her forehead and threw him a reluctant smile.

He turned around then. His long, full strides further distancing the two people in a short period of time.

Her eyes stayed plastered on the Uchiha crest seamed to the back of his shirt and as he neared the end of the street she called out, "Mata ashita ne!" He paused for a second and gave a small nod of acknowledgement which didn't go unnoticed by her. She smiled again as she, too, turned around.

Eventide had long since gone by; the sun had long since made its descent, and it was growing later by the minute. As both made their way back home, the moon, the stars, and the darkness became the first testifiers of their ever-anomalous love. Just as they were the first testifiers when she cried her eyes out the night he first left her and when he felt guilt surrounding his heart the night he first left her.

* * *

 _Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring. The cherry blossom petals scatter._

\- End Chapter 1 -

 **GLOSSARY**

 **So after a nice review (thanks!) and some mulling overs, I decided to add this ^^**

 **Arigatou : thank you**

 **Doushita : what's the matter?**

 **Mata ashita (ne) : see you tomorrow (** ** _ne is just like... kay? or smth like that)_**

 **Matte : wait!**

 **Okaeri : welcome home (** ** _or back_** **)**

 **Tadaima : I'm home (** ** _or back_** **)**

 **I think that's about it...? The honorifics are pretty common, I presume? Moving on the author's notes then~**

 **A/N: Hi! Whew 5K words? Horizontal lines sure are a pain in the arse huft**

 **Sooo... I think this can stand on its own as a one-shot, don't you think? I mayyyy update, I mean the title is pretty self-explanatory: Testifiers. But, I suck (super duper very very) at time management and thus, I can't promise anything... So yeah, just assume that this is a one-shot story :') gomengomengomen**

 **It's been quite some time since I last opened fanfiction… I'm thinking about deleting I ? You, since I really don't know where else to go from there :/ I am not dead :'D It's just I have soo many things on my plate to be concerned of. Lately, I have gained an interest in writing again, and so this is one of the drafts I've been keeping for.. about 3 years, untouched (darnit the more I reread the more I cringe). When I first started writing this story, Naruto hasn't ended soo now I have to alter a lot of things – and changed the plot entirely soo there might be clashing parts that escaped my editing. Also, this takes place after all the extras, like Sakura Hiden and Sasuke Shinden, kaykaykayy~ (But seriously, I'm squealing internally with the ending, especially with the bonus chapters, Naruto Gaiden – it's a field of Kya! moments strewn all over like, aaaaawhh 3)**

 **So I've been questioning myself lately: why bother writing and uploading? I guess I still haven't found the ultimate answer, but this is what I've been telling myself: writing is sharing. Here's something about me and my pieces: I write what I've experienced, what I wish I'd experience, and what I'd probably never experience (read: pure imagination). Of course I wouldn't want to keep all these to myself for a lifetime, I'd rather morph them into a story and let my tale live on in the form of fictional characters that might (or probably won't) entertain you wonderful readers. This is a piece of my mind, so don't hesitate to share yours! ^^**

 **Okay, just fyi, 'I ? You' still has some occasional readers, which is… beyond mind-blowing :o Thank youuu sooo much for that, but really, it's so embarrassingly crappy :') You guys just never cease to amaze me :')**

 **I'd like to end this awfully long AN with a little reminder: if today's a bad day for you, please** ** _please_** **keep in mind that life is a never-ending cycle of ups and downs. Even if the day after tomorrow might be a bad day too, at least tomorrow might be a great day :) Make wise choices today, tomorrow, and always! Stay awesome, peeps!**

 **Love eternally,**

 **DarkLight08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Testifiers of the Anomalous Love**

 **Disclaimer applied.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Wind, the Trees, and the Street Lights**

 _From where I'm standing I could see the traces of one day: happiness on the big bridge we crossed together_

* * *

Another rebellious sweat trailed down her eyebrow and she wiped it therewith; it was scalding hot that particular day. Even here in Suna, she was drowning in piles and piles of paperwork. It seemed that her being the top medic only made them even more mounding. The scratch of her pen on the paper sounded like the loveliest music to her ears as she got to the last one. With a disgruntled sigh, she let her head fell on the table, dropping the pen unceremoniously. The images from the night before she'd departed to Suna flashed in the back of her mind aversely. A measly voice wished in the back of her mind that he'd think of her as an equal now that she could punch him and broke a few of his slats. She glanced at the clock on the wal: 3 O' Clock. What a doctor she was, she still hadn't had lunch until now.

She massaged her temples, sending the tiniest bit of her soothing chakra into her head to ease the building tension. The children's clinic was doing just fine, too fine that she was pulled into the emergency ward after not even five minutes of checking ups. She left Ino to be in charge, and was going to make sure Shikamaru would get some words to Kakashi or Gaara regarding this matter, but that pineapple-head was no longer in sight. What else did she expect? He's got a whole other thing planned during this checkup.

Now, what diner could rival that of Ichiraku's to quench this hunger in her stomach? Any more nut bars and she swore she might turn into a squirrel.

Not even before two buttons of her doctor coat were unbuttoned, a nurse came barging into her office. All delectable thoughts of the succulent meat and palatable condiments were eradicated the moment she frantically said that there was an emergency. She soughed, but proceeded to nod her head professionally and walked alongside with the nurse, buttoning back her coat. All the while telling herself lunch could wait.

Nut bars? Nope. Fruit bar it is then.

* * *

Another set of shurikens was flung and hit bullseye. Two days in and it was getting boring. Naruto was highly delighted to spar with him – given the options he had were either that or drown within piles and piles of parchments. But there's still one spar he was anticipating.

He remembered that night when she promised him a spar. He still remembered the blow he got to the chest as well, even if there are no physical evidence left due to her dexterity. Naruto filled him in thereafter, and he learned that the foolish girl hadn't ceased her drudgeries. If anything, she'd been overworking herself to her death despite the many warnings everyone had given her. Apparently, she hadn't changed one bit, still hard-headed and stubborn and strong-willed. Not that they were poor traits, but when combined they could be. Working with kids during daybreak till the sun reaches its zenith, then work her shifts at the hospital at eventide till nightfall. The in-betweens she had she spent to study and absorb new knowledges. Rest comes last, Naruto quoted her with a shake of his head.

Tomorrow. He'll see tomorrow.

* * *

Home isn't quite home without its hustle and bustle. And that was exactly what happened to Sakura Haruno the dawn of Tuesday, when she was finally back home. She didn't get a chance to lie down for a moment when she received an emergency call from the hospital. At least she got to unpack and shower – for that she was thankful.

Another half an hour had passed by imperceptibly. Another life was successfully saved that day. Another laborious day for Konohagakure's top medic. It's just a normal day, and a normal day it was save for the fact that he had asked her to spar with him - albeit it was more like he ordered her.

She let her shoulders slump down and her eyelids flutter shut, closing over her mesmerizing malachite orbs. That one was a close call; another careless genin who fell off a tree saving the one and only cat Tora. This one severed the muscles in his foot on a nearby fence. Poor one got it bad though, the blood loss was rather bad it was a nigh death. After the laborious hours in the surgery room, she finally got out, answering the flood of inquiries from the family.

The poor kid was safe and sound, of course, a few cracked meta-tarsals and severed tendons were not something Konoha's top medic couldn't heal. However, he wouldn't be able to walk for the next few days, considering the hard blow he's received to his feet. It was quite fortunate that it was not completely crushed, or even she wouldn't be able to help him and he'd be stuck to a wheelchair for the rest of his life – a crushing fate to ever bestow upon a shinobi. Though she'd never wish for anyone to ever had to endure such a thing, it'd serve the kid a lesson or two should that happen, for he had the temerity to show off to his comrades during a rescue mission. She sighed, but then she remembered her genin team and their antics. Oh well, what snobby shinobis.

And she's about to meet one not long after.

* * *

Konoha have always looked splendid in the evenings, with the violet streaks stroked by the setting sun that bid the day goodbye across the orange sky. That said, this evening looked particularly more beautiful somehow to the indigo-haired girl.

Perhaps it's because Naruto had just asked her out tonight and is currently walking beside her. He was surprisingly on time, though a little bit breathless. Okay, a little bit would be an understatement, but he was on time! She was nervous, especially with the part of telling her father. She was the Hyuuga heiress, and her father has never been too fond of her, Hanabi's the kind of perfect daughter in his eyes. But this? Naruto was an imbecile in his eyes for long, and still is even though he'd saved the world. Her father's just so stubborn it baffled her. And knowing Naruto's stubbornness, she could only hope for the best. At least, she no longer stuttered or fainted or blushed a deep shade of red around him now. Tonight's going to be a good night, and she'd better start enjoying it. Smiling, she decided it's time to break the silence,

"Where are we going, N-naruto-kun?"

"Um, do you mind if we go to Ichiraku's?" The moonlight made his cerulean blue eyes even bluer and Hinata felt herself lost in his eyes. "Eh, Hinata-chan?"

A date with Naruto, she ought to know they'd end up going to Ichiraku's. She smiled of the thought. "I don't mind," she was so proud that she didn't stutter, but there's no helping the heat that rushed to her face. Maybe she would never not blush a deep shade of red around him. That's okay though, as long as he's around to worry about her beet red face – just like he was at that exact time.

* * *

She was out on the streets now, no longer clad in the all-white hospital uniform all doctors had to wear. There was still time – about 15 minutes more – but she couldn't ease the gnawing agitation eating from the inside out. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. That's why, for the first time ever, she took off right after normal time – no overtimes, no extra researches for that day.

A kunai shooting towards her was what greeted her as she stepped inside the training grounds. She jumped just in time before it could graze her porcelain skin.

"Really? That's your way to greet an old friend?" She shouted to what seemed like a deserted training ground and swept the whole area in search for his chakra signature.

"Hn, gotta do better than that." An answer was heard from behind her. But as the kunai pierced her skin, a log took her place instead.

"You didn't even let me prepare, how mingy of you," She threw her own kunai at him, which he evaded easily. "The first one to make the other bleed 3 times wins. What do you say?" He swung his katana as she lifted her kunai right on time to parry him. 'I'll take that as a yes." Her jade orbs glimmered defiantly. Both of them jumped backwards onto a tree branch, crouching, ready to spring in any second. She sure was in for a long evening.

After an exact 29 minutes and 17 seconds, he finally made the first blood. She'd felt shiver run down her spine as he whispered taunts at her. Cursing herself for letting her guard down, she moved even more determinedly and not more than 5 minutes after it was her turn to flick her kunai at him and hit home. She flashed a toothy grin at him as they began at each other even more vigorously.

Turns out, it didn't take her too long to make her mark on his thigh, which perturbed him but he held himself, holding on to their deal to not use his kekkei genkai. Nevertheless, he quickly got the chance that he didn't waste to nick her bare porcelain cheek a little.

She was sure she could feel the fiery sparks of ferocity in the training ground, the air surrounding them was scalding hot with both their fierceness and all the movements they're making. A sheen of sweat covered her skin from the humid air and it was starting to bother her. The cut on her cheek - the last one she'd gotten – still left a stinging feeling even after her healing. The other cut she got was on her calf; that one was out of her way – she'd healed it thoroughly.

They were staring at one another in deep concentration, both out of breaths. She examined the marks from the blows she'd inflicted on him and felt her pride swell. Her clothes may be bloody, but the cuts she'd gotten was no longer bleeding. His cut, on the other hand, was a pretty deep gash for she didn't waste the opening she got that one time.

He lunged at her without warning. She barely had the chance to dodge, but she got him by his elbow by pure luck. For once, her flailing arms did her good in an evasion. She couldn't stop that winning smile from spreading on her face – especially after she saw him still looking so shocked. However, she was very well-aware of her waning strength and her chakra that was running low; she has to end this quickly if she wanted to win. With that set in her mind, she let out a battle cry and started the battle again.

She forced him to do taijutsu, since she knew she was no match for him in ninjutsu, and that means it'd be the end for her if she ever let him any further away from her. She prepared for the right moment to finish this once and for all with her chakra-infused punch, and she knew the moment was near. _One, two, three!_

"Got you," she had created a crater with him in the center of it with her famous Cherry Blossom Impact and her kunai was closing in on his neck. A few seconds later she cursed herself for not flicking it right away.

"No. Got you," with a flick of a hand, the back of her kunai-holding hand was marred with his kunai. Why she paid no attention to his hands – the hand with the kunai nonetheless, she didn't know. Maybe it was the disbelief that she was straddling his hips or how suggestive their position was. A small blush formed on her cheeks at the latter.

"I-" she stood up hurriedly, feeling her blush deepened. She squeaked a small sorry and bowed her head down. Somehow, her stomach chose that of all times to rumble, reminding her of her forgotten lunch and efficaciously making her blush even deeper.

"Hn. Ichiraku's?"

"Wh-what?" Her head whipped to look at him in the face. She thought she was imagining things, or maybe he was joking with her, but then again he wouldn't joke, would he?

Her antics amused him; it was a long time since he last met her. She had undergone quite a lot of changes, sure she looked way more stunning, but she had also improved in strength. All that immense capabilities, yet she still blushes in and out of the season. He raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at his unanswered inquire.

"Uh, what possessed you to actually want to go to Ichiraku's?" She simpered. Frankly, he didn't know what possessed him to ask her to the Ichiraku's. Everybody knew it was a totally Naruto move to dine there. "I don't mind," she added with a sweet smile.

"Hn. Then let's go," he stated succinctly. The walk was encompassed within a pregnant silence, which she despised. Sure he was not such an active talker, but the silence that hung between them grew gawkier by each moment that passed and it was making her fidget around him as if they were strangers to each other.

"So, uh, how's your thigh?" She opened the conversation; no walk had ever felt this long. Then again, there were always their exuberant and boisterous as ever Hokage to thaw the gaff.

"Better," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" She asked, unsure of his answer. She turned her head at him; he was still as impeccable as she remembered him to be. The way his midnight locks sway with every step he took made her hands itch to run her fingers through his hair.

"It's fine," he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyes trained to the road before them. She did sneak a peek, and his thigh sure looked fine. At least he wasn't limping.

He was making it harder; she was overwhelmed by the tension oppressing them both, "Okay," her voice came out smaller than she first intended. She fixed her eyes back to the front and let her shoulders slumped down in defeat.

He stole a glance at her and was greeted by the sight of her pink hair. She was now at least a head shorter than him, and he noticed that she kept her cherry blossom colored locks short. Somehow, he found that it's better that way; it made her look fiercer, fresher, and dare he say it, sexier.

The route they took was familiar to her. At this rate, Ichiraku would be within eyesight at any moment now.

"Is that Naruto?" She whispered harshly, "and Hinata-chan!" She gasped. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement; first her eyes went as wide as saucers, then she looked at him and at the two people back and forth, and finished it with a restrained squeal, "I can't believe it- he finally asked her out!" Her cheeks were rosy red, and her viridian eyes glittered with enthusiasm. "Ino-pig would be thrilled with this news! Although I doubt she'd heard it from me, that girl knows every gossip that runs in the town like the back of her hand!" She remarked blithely, a big smile plastered on her face. "Ano, I think we shouldn't intr-"

"Come on," he gestured with his head for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" She didn't know he's that keen.

"There's a small café that's just opened," was all the answer she got. He could feel her intense gaze on his back behind him as she kept herself a step or two behind him, "We're here," he notified her after another left turn, stopping in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Oh, wow," she said a little breathlessly, "I thought you said it was a 'small café'!" She protested with a priceless dumbfounded look on her face, giving an air quote to the words 'small café'.

"Hn. My treat." And he walked towards the 'small café', not waiting for an answer from the thunderstruck pinkette. When he didn't feel her moving at all, he called out, "You coming or not?"

She could feel him rolling his eyes as he said that. And she was not the least bit happy with the thought. "H-hey!" But he was already inside. Oh well. She mulled over the fact that he offered her to come to this 'small café' and also that he told her that it's his treat. A frown marred her flawless face; she was the best medic in Konoha for goodness sake - heck she's even the best medic in the Fire Country! She's so not going to let him pay for her, no matter how rich he was from the late Uchihas' fortune. And with that in mind, she stormed into the café, just to be greeted with him paying in the cashier. She went bug-eyed and hasted to his side. A cute kitten face greeted her from the cup of steaming caffe latte he extended at her.

She took it and took a sip, before a confounded look shrouded her face. "How do you know this is my preferred coffee?" She asked, inwardly reveling within the succulent taste of the caffe latte.

"Hn." Of course - his trademark answer as per usual. "Come on." And he led her towards a table for two.

She couldn't think straight anymore. Okay so he bought her a cup of caffe latte while he got himself a cup of black coffee - with no nothings. But he also bought her a chocolate bagel, another favorite of hers. And as she watched him bit to his own tomato onigiri, she marveled at how well-informed he was of her. Well, she still couldn't get too ahead of herself with mindless assumptions. The taste of her chocolate bagel and cafe latte was remarkably delectable, and she willed herself to let the subject down for the moment and enjoy the warmth of the café, as do the warmth of his presence right now.

Her eyes flew to her left, past the window of the café that overlooked the street that they'd strolled. The light from the street lamps seemed to act as a limelight that shone upon a wooden bench, while the wind caressed the tree leaves and made them sway in concert. The view was all too familiar for her, extricating a memory from deep down in the back of her mind.

It was just like years ago, only she wasn't basking in gaiety as she did now; she was lying down on a bench, unconscious, with the wind whistling remorsefully, the street lights looking down at her melancholy predestination, and the trees rustling all around her, shedding their leaves every once in a while as if they were tears. Her mind drifted without her consent and she wondered of what kind of ending awaited her at her final pages? And what of her epilogue?

* * *

 _The fated time came and you left me on the colorful riverbank, I search for that day._

\- End of Chapter 2 -

 **A/N: I initially made Naruto the Rokudaime... But oh well, I love the epilogues as they are and so I try to keep thing as they weree. It's been super long, yeah? :'D But here I aaammm back and alive. And in the middle of a super long holiday. So um, since it's been soo long, I might have missed some things or two from the previous chapter, so don't hesitate to notify me if there's a missing piece or any mismatches kk :3**

 **I honestly still dunno where this will go... Let's just... Go with the flow and see where this ends, shall we? Oh, I still wouldn't promise a new chapter :/ I mean, end it with a little date and everybody knows where it'll end... right?**

 **I just prefer ff you knooww it's like the support is more.. there(?) – just saying :')**

 **Let me just add one more thing before I leave for a longlong time again: always keep in mind that crying is okay, fretting is alright, and drowning in woe is understandable. Just, don't shut out everyone that tries to salvage you, don't sever all ties, one day someone who's worth your trust will grace your life for sure. I mean, even Sasuke yielded to Naruto in the end, ne?**

 **Love eternally,**

 **DarkLight08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Testifiers of the Anomalous Love**

 **Disclaimer applied.**

 **Chapter 3 - The Sun, the Clouds, and the Afternoon Sky**

 _We went our separate ways and inevitably brought our spring to an end. My future is in full bloom but it fills me with panic – panic I couldn't decipher._

"I know that something's going on," the blonde shinobi said out of nowhere at his ever-nonchalant best friend after their usual training. "I also know that it's got something to do with a certain pinkette," he continued, even though he knew he was pushing his luck. To his surprise though, the guy beside him stayed silent, as if he didn't say a thing. "Hey man, are you there?" He waved his hand in front of him, and that effectively made the apathetic boy scowled at him.

"What do you want, Naruto," he growled out, undoubtedly indignant.

"I want to know what you're doing, what you're planning," That, took him off guard. He had nothing up his sleeves, was Naruto seriously doubting him now? "I don't want her to get hurt again!" Oh. Naruto stood up, looking all fierce and determined.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he turned his head away from him.

"You didn't know, she was so broken when you left her years ago! And she'll be broken beyond repair if you ever leave her again!" Both males were tense, their eyes locked in a fierce glare. "Especially now," he emphasized. The black-haired boy really wanted to tell him that he didn't know if he'd ever leave again. However, his brother had set an example. He's going to defend the village with all that he could do, for the sake of the village and to keep her safe. After all, she could always find another man, but not another village. Yet, he knew the question he needed to dwell upon was not upon his leave, because shinobis leave their village frequently. Shinobis come and go. He left and he was back. The question was whether he'd be able to leave her.

"Hn. You talk too much." He settled for his usual answer instead.

The blonde sighed. "Just – please think everything through first," his clear blue orbs were filled with concern directed at his onyx one.

"Naruto," he called out as the blonde was already striding away. "Don't slack off. Get Nara to help. It's what I came back for anyways."

Naruto held his stare, trying to read his best friend, but finally relented with a nod and left.

"There, all done," she smiled brightly to the poor genin who fell off a tree a week ago. The boy gave her a weak smile; she knew it was still painful for him to walk around with his injuries. The blow didn't only hit him physically, but it damaged his pride as well, for the fact that he'd need a pair of crutches to help him walk around for the next one until two months, or maybe more than that if his healing turns out to be slow. "Remember, no hard work until I say you're capable enough to do so," the boy nodded obsequiously, "And don't forget to take these pills to help stimulate your calcium forming," he nodded again, "Well then, that's it. You're good to go, take care, Saisho-kun," she escorted him to the front door after he politely thanked her. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" She waved at the Hyuuga after seeing a glimpse of her distinctive dark lavender tresses. Said girl whirled around to see her, and approached the top medic of Konoha, greeting the exquisite girl as per se.

"How's everything going?" Hinata hugged the clipboard in which it contained the name of the patients she had to attend to her front.

"It's good - I'm fine, Saisho-kun's getting better, Amai-chan's already out a day ago, and you are finally going out with Naruto-kun!" She clapped both her hands together, her aventurine orbs glittering in delight.

"W-what a-are y-you talking about?" The pearl eyed girl blushed beet red, her stutters coming out again due to her embarrassment.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, and I'm sure by now the whole village knows about it!" She laughed.

"T-the w-wh-whole village?" The poor girl's eyes went wide

The other girl nodded enthusiastically, not helping the blush on her friend's face. "I'm gonna get some more paperworks to sign, have a nice day Hinata-chan!" She closed her office door and flounced away leaving a thunderstruck girl in the verge of fainting behind.

"I like these… these meetings," she blurted out of nowhere. This is the third week they meet every day in the evening.

But of course, she didn't need to wait long for his usual answer,"Hn." What startled her was the two words that followed after the trademark answer of his, "You've improved." He turned his head at her and bore an eye into hers, causing heat to creep up her cheeks. True, it was just two words, two simple words, but it was enough to make her heart swell and butterflies flutter enthusiastically inside her stomach.

"Wh-what?" She managed to croak out.

"Hn. You heard me." He turned to face to the front again, taking a big gulp from his water bottle. She watched the droplets of water that slipped out from his mouth, trailing down to his neck, down to the cinch of his cloak. She took an audible gulp as her treacherous mind roamed the forbidden territory and wondered what might possibly lie under those layers. _Get it together, dummy, it's not like you haven't seen those chiseled god-like chest!_ She turned her head immediately, with a blush blossoming on her naturally pink cheeks – both from the previous training and the fact that it was a natural trait of hers that made several envious of her.

"I- yeah," She stammered, "It's dark…ening,"

He looked at her, raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked, "So it seems."

She flushed and answered with a small, shy voice, "Shouldn't we start heading back?" She somehow managed to not stutter and extoled herself for it.

He was quiet for a few heartbeats and it was a bit awkward for her, and she wondered if he felt the same way. "I'll walk you back," he said out of nowhere.

"Wh-what?" She chided herself for going back to stuttering again. Now all there's left was for him to ask her to Ichiraku's and they might pass as the famous Uzumaki-Hyuuga couple. Now just what was she thinking? Head in the game, Sakura!

She shook her head a little and she swore she saw him rolling those magnificent, fathomless obsidian pools from her peripheral view. And the most idiotic award goes to... her. "I'm not reiterating what I just said. You have ears, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She found herself raising her voice, and then flushed a deep shade of red that had nothing to do with her previous training, "And it was meant as a rhetorical question, I know you know it. It's just- you've… changed. A lot." She trailed off, her ire subsiding.

He smirked, "It was a rhetorical question as well." She would have blushed if she still could. "Hn. Come on." He moved his head, and when their eyes caught she could've sworn she saw his eyes softened for a fraction, but suppressed the thought. It might be nothing more than a trick played by the lights from the moon that had started to come into sight mixed with the ebbing rays of evening sun – red, orange, violet, and blue all mixing together to form a resplendent coalescence.

The walk was silent, although it wasn't awkward at all. On the contrary, she was enjoying this – letting him lead the way with her following close behind just like old times. She missed being with him, trusting him with all her heart, chasing him – she missed _him_. The dawning realization unsettled her, and so she pushed it to the furthest depths of her mind.

He seemed to know the way to her apartment precisely. He couldn't have known where she lived this whole time, could he? But then again, she remembered the presence of a small familiar chakra every day on her way back home – could that be... him? "Did you," she hesitated, "Did you follow me every day?" Incredulity coated her words.

"Stop assuming things," was all his answer. He put his hands in his pockets and started elongating his strides, making her had to trot to keep up with his long and fast strides.

"I wasn't, I just asked you," she pointed out.

"Someone has to make sure you arrive home unscathed," he replied nonchalantly.

She gaped, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I'm the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannins, Tsunade-sama herself! I'm the top medic in this whole Konoha- scratch that, the whole Fire Country! How dare you- you-"

"I'm pretty sure you were completely drained of chakra every time we finished our… meetings," he cut her off, saving her from the embarrassment of her inability to call him names.

She blinked once, twice. Of course, that's probably why she didn't quite sense his all-too familiar chakra with her exceedingly improved chakra control. However, what exactly did that mean? Could that mean he actually cared for her? Who knew the infamous human ice block could _care_?

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. Of course, when it comes to feelings, she was always the irrational, presumptuous, bitchy girl who jumped to conclusions, which most of the time proved to be inaccurate. But if this guy in front of her is really him, then she didn't do anything wrong for presuming that he's being a creepy distrustful bastard who could do nothing but look down on her. She was too transfixed within the depth of his obsidian pools to even notice her hand moving on its own, until her fingers brushed against his strands. "Are you even Sasuke Uchiha?" She wondered out loud.

"Hn. You're more than capable to see for your own, aren't you, Haruno?" She saw the challenge in his eyes before she let her eyes flutter shut. She felt it fueling the chakra within her to flow into him, until their chakras flowed as one. It was him, there's no denying the semblance between the chakra of the man standing in front of her and the boy she had healed one too many times in the past.

She let her touch drop abruptly, as if he'd burnt her. "Gomen." She shook her head. But it seemed that she had regained her composure by the time she locked her jade orbs with his again. "I just had to make sure that it's not an alien walking me home, you know?" He grunted and took his cue to resume his walk once more.

She always thought there's something captivating in the way he walked and how he oozed confidence and pomposity with each step he took. Especially with his back and shoulders straight that made his shoulder blades stuck out, looking as delicious as the taut muscles along the planes of his masculine body. It was another plus that they were walking at this breezy occasion, for the sight from the soft caress of the wind that blew through his dark hair was hands down something to die for. Her eyes were boring into his back and little did she know that the boy in front of her noticed this. He smirked at this newly acquired lore and lengthen his already long strides.

By the time she'd broken out from her reverie, he was a good distance away from her. "Hey! Slow down, will you?" She jogged a little to keep up with him and shivered a little as the chilly wind blew passed through her, giving tiny goosebumps across her bare arms in its wake.

"Tch. You're slow."

"Am not!" She protested feebly, as she tried to match his pace. "What's the point in hurrying anyway?"

"What do you think?" He stopped and turned around to look at her. He took his time observe her flustered form, pink cheeks, and short breaths. He noted that she looked a few times more alluring when flustered. Scowling at himself for letting such a thought to come across his mind, he turned his head back to the road. "Come on." He firmly said.

"Well," she started darkly as she finally caught up with him, "don't you think that I won't ask if I already knew?" She rolled her veronese green eyes as a proof of how aggravated she really were. Especially when she was starting to fall behind him once again.

"Hn." He was not less annoyed for the fact that she had oh-so annoyingly matched his pace, much less with the fact that she'd found a remarkable riposte to his last question.

"Oh, please. 'Hn' is not a word!" She flailed her arms around in both exasperation and an attempt to ignore the cold night wind. "At least not in a dictionary, it's not." She added in a small voice. Which, unfortunately, his keen ears still caught.

"Hn. Of course not. But it's in _my_ dictionary." He smirked even though he knew full well that she wouldn't be able to see that heart-melting, knee-buckling smirk of his.

"Oh, don't you dare give me a smirk, you-" He cut her off from calling him names for the second time today, and she silently cursed herself for still not being able to form the perfect, fitting name-call for him. Yet she applauded herself for seeing that signature smirk of his coming.

"You what?" He said in a taunting tone. By now he had turned around and she barely caught herself from bumping into him or tripping on her own two shoes and embarrassing herself furthermore.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself too much. Ah, the florist, come on, it's not that far away from here. Although it'd take just a few steps for you and your long strides," She sulked and fixated her eyes on her sandals as they met the asphalt with each stride she took. Her pout finished off her look of a little girl who didn't get her ice cream. Her naturally bubble gum pink hair wasn't the least bit helping in that fact either. Her image had been imprinted on the back of his mind, he could tell every crook and cranny of her feature, and that didn't exclude her wide, glittery sea foam almond eyes, adorned with her enticingly long and tapered eyelashes. He found himself trapped in a trance for a few seconds before snapping himself back to reality just at the right moment.

"-and she said that he was the only one who- hey! Are you coming or not?" She was at least a good seven steps of his away now. Putting her hands on her hips, making his eyes stray to said hips before forcing himself to stop, he was right on time to hear her last sentence – only to stare at her lips. His knowledge stretched only as far as the fact that her pink, plump lips aren't moving to arrange some words – her next sentence. The fact that they reflect the moonlight and the dimly lit streetlights made her lips made even more inviting. He felt a sudden urge to lean in and capture her lips right there and then but managed to catch himself on time. Mentally questioning his sanity, he told himself that she is his own teammate. Or was, their team history would never meet an end to complications. "-Yep you _are_ not listening." She cocked her head sideways, her pink tresses bobbing along with her movement. A grin bloomed on her face, "Look who's slow now, huh?"

"Hn." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, grumbling for knowing the fact that he had for the first time let himself be distracted by such small, inessential things. She turned around and walked ahead with a lighter air, her steps were a bit bouncy. Without realizing, he walked behind her for the rest of their journey.

"We're here." Her bubbly, happy voice is back as she stood in front of her doorway. She twisted the lock inside of the door handle and pushed the door open. "Do you want to get in?" Her inquiry was laced with uncertainty.

"I should start heading back." He replied simply.

"Oh, okay, oyasuminasai, mata ashita, ne?" She let one of her beautiful smiles decorated her face as she waved at him and closed the door as he turned around – something he found rather difficult to do. Just what was happening in him?

"Be careful with the bandages, Hana-chan, we don't want to make Hina-chan worry too much now, do we?" She smiled as she tucked back a strand of pink hair behind her ear, she really considered getting some hairclips now.

"Hai." Hanabi smiled back at her as she strolled out of her office room. "Oh!" She squeaked as she opened the door, making her look at the door to see what had happened. If she hit something with her broken hand, it will only get worse – that girl! But to her surprise, the Hyuuga's squeal wasn't caused by her hitting something with her broken hand, but by a certain guy she has grown accustomed to. Hanabi slipped past him and left the room, and it was just the two of them. Just the two of them – she inwardly panicked as the revelation sunk in.

"W-what – why are you here? Are you okay? Did you-"

"I'm fine." He grunted as he took a few steps – nearing her.

"Wh-," Without realizing earlier, her back met her desk and she was now half-seating on her messy desk. She flushed as she remembered how her desk was so unladylike – pens strewn everywhere, papers folded showing the uncaringness of the person who put them there. "What's the problem?" She stared at him as she pulled her hair behind once again.

"I was wondering-"

"Yeah?"

"I would've told you already if you didn't cut me off." He replied pointedly.

She giggled sheepishly. "Sorry. Go on."

"Would you -," He cut himself mid-sentence, a thoughtful look crossed his face and he looked as if he's weighing some options – or maybe he was.

After a moment of pregnant silence, she probed, "Would I what?"

"Have you had lunch?" He said instead. He didn't know what has gone into him anymore. He'd walked out of his house – mansion, overtly – with the training grounds as his destination. Yet he found his feet taking him towards the hospital – where she was. He asked the receptionist for her room – forcing the answer out of the poor girl's mouth and before he knew it he was standing in front of her door. He was contemplating on knocking or not knocking on her door, when said door opened by itself, as if fate decided that he had to do whatever he had to do – something even he didn't know what. But then he remembered what Naruto had told him. How she had been overworking to the point of skipping meals and that she could use a little time off. Even after he had figured out what he would do, his thoughts evaporated the moment he saw her behind the girl – Hinata's little sister if he remembered correctly. That's when he was hit by a terrifying realization for he felt something he'd never felt before. He was nervous.

"E-excuse me?" She was beyond puzzled. What's with him these last few days? She decided that she needed something more urgent than hairclips – a girls' meeting. As if he could look any more serious, his eyes bore into hers deep and hard. "You're not joking." She didn't mean to say that out loud. But she did, and he looked annoyed. Or was that desperation? She didn't know anything anymore.

"Yes, I am not. Thought you're brighter than that."

"Oh, okay. Um…" She trailed off.

"It's just a simple yes or no," he urged.

"Yeah, of course – no, I haven't." She uttered finally, then added uncertainly, "Ichiraku's?"

"Good God, no." He was not as uptight as he was now, and she could lastly breathe in space.

"Yeah," she laughed, "So I thought." As the silence was quickly becoming more awkward, she said, "You have something else in mind?"

"Actually, I do. And in case you're wondering, it's not that café again, no."

"I'd like to go with you… But I haven't finished-"

"I'm sure the hospital has more staffs. They will understand," He cut her off.

She thought about the odds that'd come and decided that this is her life and right now, there's nothing wrong with a little break. The nurses could just contact her if there's an emergency and she'd just dash back to the hospital in no more than two seconds. "Okay."

And as the warm rays of the sun greeted her outside the white walls of the hospital she's pretty much imprisoned herself in and the clouds gather making the weather beguiling, she could do nothing except for reveling in the joys of the afternoon sky. Quite the opposite to years back then, when she opted to imprison herself within the walls of the building in Konohagakure, dowsing within chores and paperworks, pushing herself beyond her limits, all because of the guy who was currently walking beside her. Right there and then, there's nothing else she thought she could wish for. Except for the one thing that came unthinkable for her – for that moment to last.

 _This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are in full-bloom. While the glass of the window reflects the fluttering petals, in my heart I hear your voice._

\- End of Chapter 3 -

 **GLOSSARY**

 **Gomen : Sorry**

 **Oyasuminasai : Good night**

 **AN: I know. I take one hell of a time to update. I am so, so, so, infinity so sorry for that :( That's why I wouldn't mind waiting here for a million years for you guys to tell me what you think, and don't be shy to let it go by clicking the review button below or the follow button or the favorite button – anything you like! :D Thank you all for reading – even if you don't leave any reviews, follows, or favorites… Or even if you don't read this. [BTW I just realized that I have missed some crucial mistakes lying around in that beginning part! Haha and that was two years ago – gosh I'm sososo embarrassed]**

 **And here's where I want to thank you all – those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed ToTAL (anyone realized this?). You probably know how much all of those meant for a writer, especially one who's still climbing uphill. What you don't know is just how much they mean for me personally. So... thank you,** **ありがとう** **, merci, danke,** **谢谢** **,** **terima kasih, hatur nuhun, gracias, grazie,** **감사** **,** **yeah, I think we've all known by now that I had to confront gt one too many times for those :')**

 **Now, what else should be their testifiers?**

 **Keep holding on, that's my kind of powerful three words. You're strong enough to live through these perils. The raining blades will never cease, so all you can do is strengthen your defenses and thicken your armor, then get on the offensive – by letting yourself be happy.**

 **Love eternally,**

 **DarkLight08**


End file.
